


Can't Let Go

by mohawke



Series: Domesticity Drabbles (Teth x Cullen) [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dad!Cullen, Fluff, Gen, baBIESSSS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/mohawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first Cullen is terrified he's going to drop his daughter. Once she's in his arms though? He doesn't want to let her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Short ficlet based on a headcanon I have about Cullen, inspired by pictures of hot guys holding small babies.

The first time he sees his daughter he actually cries. She looks so small and fragile but _Maker’s breath_ does she scream. He presses his lips to Tethiel’s forehead as the healer cleans and swaddles the newborn before gently transferring her to his wife’s arms.

He’s afraid to hold her at first. _What if I drop her?_ he thinks to himself. He’d never forgive himself if something happened to her because of him.

It takes some convincing on Tethiel’s part but the moment she places their daughter in his arms he’s smitten. This is _their_ child, his and Teth’s.

“Maker’s breath. She’s so beautiful…” he whispers, gazing reverently down at his daughter. He knows she won’t have any of his wife’s elven features but anyone can see that she is most definitely theirs. It’s in the tilt of her lips and the slant of her nose. He can see it in the blue of her eyes as she blinks up at him sleepily.

“She’s got your hair,” Tethiel murmurs sleepily as she watches the pair of them, a small smile on her face. The delivery took it’s toll and he can tell she’s fighting the urge to close her eyes, not wanting to miss a single moment. Cullen chuckles softly as he takes in the light dusting of downy, golden curls.

“You should get some rest, Teth.” he says quietly, turning to look at her before glancing back at their daughter. “I’m just going to hold her until she falls asleep.”

Tethiel nods, wincing slightly as she shifts to a more comfortable position. Within moments her eyes flutter shut and he’s left to gaze in silent wonder at the tiny, swaddled infant in his arms.

He can’t bring himself to put her down after she falls asleep, not right away. Instead he cradles her in his arms a while longer, enjoying the quiet moment.


End file.
